Fire Burns
by appleslikeaboss
Summary: Axel's going away at what cost? I dont eat, I don't sleep, I only play with the charrs from my past fire, my past life. Alone.
1. Chapter 1

Axel ruffled my hair. It was comforting, a forgotten mystery that I hadn't felt in a while. I missed the fire hazard being around to be my little teddy bear to run to. Saix isn't as comfortable as Axel is and he's also a lot colder than Axel.

"Hey comon, I missed you and you're barely even talking to me." I buried my face in his cloak, breathing in the flames. Axel chuckled and pulled me closer,

"Sorry but I just missed your fire." I say softly into his cloak. He chuckles again and it makes me feel closer.

"Then let me start one, you're chilly." I nod. He leads me into the fire place room, Demyx is sitting on the couch and smiles at us. Axel throws a flame in the hearth and lays down about 2 feet away, facing the heat of the fire. I curl up to his stomach, my back you the heat, his empty space inside where a heartbeat should be. I slowly fell into sleep, my breathing slow and steady. Axel watching and playing with my hair. Demyx slipped out a moment later, leaving us alone with each other.

**_LINE_**

I woke up, curled up alone with a blanket over myself. I curled it around more and stood up sleepily walking to the kitchen rubbing my eyes as I went.

"Hey there." Alex smooth voice envelopes me. Eyes still closed I smile and rub them more, yawning after a while. He hugs me from behind. His chin resting on my dirty blonde hair. I turn around and smile looking into his vibrant green eyes, sparkling with mischief. I hug him again sighing. Today will be a good day.

**_LINE_**

"I need to go to Castle Oblivion, check out what happened. Return with more information. Don't come back until you know for sure what happened." Mansex was sending him away. Again.

"But, but we already know what happened! It was that devil boy!" I try and keep Axel with me, but it fails like every other time. He's leaving, I can't help him. I can only wait and hope he returns with his fire.

Zexion drags me away slowly. I have tears in my eyes, still wrapped in my blanket. It smells like his fire. I choose to sit alone in the dark, Zexion tells me it's not healthy to not eat while Axels away. But I just can't. The food doesn't go down right and I don't like the warmth.

"I won't eat till he is back, it's final Zexion." I say glumly.

"Fine then miss stubborn. Just don't kill yourself from starvation." He walks off and I go back to the fireplace room. I rub my hand over the ashes, blackening my hand. Like the time I played with fire and was burned. That was when I first met Axel. I grab a charred branch and go sit in the corner, playing with it as my tears flow.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there with the branch smelling of fire and ash and all the things I missed. My hands were terribly sooty and I was shaking and heaving from crying for the past… I get up and look at the clock, 3 hours? Yeah, that sounds about right. I shuffle into axels room and curl up on his bed and sigh, lifting the covers over my head. I sleep for another 6 hours and I wake up to a warm body wrapped around me. I shift around and two steal blue eyes glance at me.

"Sorry, Axel told me to comfort you. He didn't want to stay alone for while he was gone this time. Said it was no good for you." Zexion muttered turning over to lie on his back. I sighed and snuggled into his side. His body was so warm that I almost forgot that I was Axels and only his… almost.

"But, I… I'm Axels, I can't do this." I sobbed quietly into the pillow that my head laid on.

"He said it was okay, said to tell you he loves you." Zexion put his arm around my shoulder and I started to cry into his robe.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up again after some time and the bed was empty again. My shoulders were hunched over and my body ached from crying. My hands were still sooty and smelled like flame. I rubbed at one of my eyes and got up and starred into the mirror. My hair was messy as well as greasy and I had dirt on my face. A few strands of hair stuck to the side of my face and neck. I looked like trash.

I sat in the shower after stripping off the clothes I was wearing. The cold water ran over my face as my thoughts cleared. I didn't know how long it had been since Axel left for Castle Oblivion. After scrubbing myself down and feeling less sticky than I had been I got out and dried myself off, throwing on a large shirt and pants as I went.

"You look better." Zexion peered from his book at me as he sat with his legs propped up on the table in the corner.

"Yeah…" I scratched at my head and sighed. "Axel's still not back is he?" Zexion sighed and got up, setting the large book on the table.

"No… He's not." He wrapped his arms around me and I bit my lip. I didn't want to cry anymore. Crying did me no good.


End file.
